


Ark Fight Club

by Kellerspack



Category: Bellarke - Fandom, The 100
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, Princess Clarke, Protective Bellamy, Protective Clarke, The 100 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellerspack/pseuds/Kellerspack
Summary: Raven drags Clarke to a secret fight club on the Ark. Bellamy Blake, champion fighter of the Ark Fight Club seems to catch her eye.





	1. Ark Fight Club

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Bellarke fan fic. I hope you enjoy!

Clarke was in her pyjamas reading her book when Raven rushed into her room, breathless.

"Get dressed. We're going out, now."

"What? Where?" Clarke replied, she stood up.

"Okay so Finn told me that Wells told him that Harper told him that there's like this fight club thing. Apparently you pay twenty dollars at the door and then you watch two people fight against each other. There's multiple rounds and you can bet on whoever." Raven spat out the words.

"And how would that be fun?" Clarke asked confused. She couldn't possibly understand why watching a bunch of people fighting against each other could be fun.

"Hurry up. I'll meet you outside in two minutes." Raven ran out the door. 

Clarke changed clothes, into a tight black long-sleeved top and black jeans. She brushed a hand through her hair and looked herself up and down in the mirror. She smiled, happy with herself and exited her room.

Raven and Clarke walked to this so called 'secret fight club' room. Clarke is shocked when she sees inside after paying the man at the door. How did no one know about this? The room was huge, there was a bar in the centre and there was another room to the right, there was chanting and shouting coming from it so Clarke assumed that was where the fights were being held. 

Raven talked to a tall, broad man while Clarke looked around. Clarke couldn't really hear over all the voices but she caught onto the words, 'Blake' and 'champion'. 

Raven grabbed her hand and lead her towards the room full of shouting. The room was huge. The crowd were in a circle around a boy. Clarke recognised the lanky boy as Jasper, she knew Raven was good friends with him. He was yelling into a microphone.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! How is everyone tonight?!" The crowd screamed in return, along with Raven and Clarke.

"Damn, we've got a wild crowd tonight. I think you all will be very excited for tonight's line up! First we have the Monty Green!" Monty was one of Clarke's friends and she was shocked to see him like this, shirt off and screaming at the crowd, high-fiving everyone. Clarke knew Jasper and Monty were friends. She always saw them hanging around.

"Okay, okay. Settle down everyone. Next we have our fighting champion of the Ark, he hasn't lost a single match so far, ladies and gentlemen..." The crowd already started to cheer. This guy must've been something, Clarke thought, if he hadn't lost a match.

"Bellamy Blake!" Jasper finished. Everyone including Raven and Clarke cheered with their hands up. 

It's like Clarke's heart stopped when Bellamy entered the room, shirtless. She never felt this way before. It's like her body just turned to mush. Why did she feel this way? Who was this Bellamy Blake? She had never even seen him before.

She seemed lost in thought (about Bellamy) and before she realised it, Bellamy was punching Monty down on the floor. There was chanting all around them but all Clarke could focus on was Bellamy. He was dirty and sweating. His body shined, in comparison to his dark, shaggy, slightly curled hair. 

The match finished soon, Clarke didn't really enjoy seeing Bellamy beat Monty to a pulp but she couldn't deny that she definitely enjoyed seeing Bellamy. 

Jasper raised Bellamy's hand into the air. Bellamy looked triumphant, with a big grin on his face. The crowd were wild, shouting, screaming, laughing. Bellamy glanced in Clarkes direction and stared at her. It was like both of them were in a trance. Bellamy staring at Clarkes big blue eyes and in return Clarke staring into Bellamys mesmerising greeny-brown eyes.

Bellamy stopped staring and winked at her. Clarke blushed and smiled sweetly.

Yeah, she thought. This is definitely going to become a weekly routine.


	2. Caught Staring

The next wednesday Clarke and Raven were sitting at the bar. The fighting was over. Bellamy hadn't fought this week, much to Clarkes disappointment although she was a little relieved, she couldn't describe how she felt but she didn't want Bellamy to get hurt. 

Raven was telling a story about a new machine she made, Clarke was listening until she saw Bellamy take a seat beside a younger girl, across from them at the bar. She seemed the same age as Clarke, with long black hair and pale skin. Did Bellamy have a girlfriend? Of course he would! Clarke thought. After all just look at his face, clearly he had a girlfriend. She was gorgeous. Clarke was jealous but she couldn't exactly pin what was wrong about it but they definitely didn't seem like the girlfriend-boyfriend type. 

Clarke hadn't realised she was staring at them from across the room until Raven interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey? Space to Clarke, you in there?" Clarke in response only glared at her and Raven gave a light chuckle. 

"What are you even staring at?" Raven said. She turned in the direction Clarke was looking. 

"Or should I say who..." Raven had a smirk plastered on her face. Oh no, Clarke thought. Raven is going to taunt her forever now. Forever. It was rare Clarke ever spoke of her feelings for somone. Well, Raven did know she was bi and that she had a small romance with Finn and possibly a few girls before but she never spoke about it. Ever.

"Bellamy Blake! Clarke likes the strong, muscly fighter. Oooohhhh." Raven gushed. No, no, no Clarke wanted nothing more then to hide right now. What if Bellamy heard her?! Raven was so loud!

"Shut up! I do not!" Clarke whispered loudly.

"Then why are you whispering and staring at him?" Raven whispered back. She had a mischievous grin on her face, but Clarke really didn't feel like talking about it and finally Raven let it go and went onto a new topic.

That didn't mean Clarke was finished with glancing over at Bellamy discretely, or at least she thought she was discrete.

That was until she glanced over and Bellamy was staring right at her. He made no effort to hide the fact that he was staring. You could definitely tell he was not interested in what the girl facing him was saying. He was only interested in Clarke.

So the night went on of Raven chatting mostly to herself while Clarke was glancing at Bellamy and in return Bellamy glancing at Clarke. Until finally one of them had to leave and that was Clarke. With one more glance she looked Bellamys way, while he looked at her as she walked away.


	3. "Wish me luck, Princess."

The next Wednesday was pretty much the same. Well it was until Clarke caught Raven talking to Bellamy.

This time Wells was with Clarke and Raven. When they entered the Ark Fight Club Raven immediately excused herself. Clarke found it odd but brushed it off.

Raven was gone for a half an hour and Clarke was beginning to worry, she was the mom of the group, Clarke, Raven, Monty, Wells and Harper. It was her job to worry

She asked Wells to buy some drinks from the bar while she looked around the place for Raven. The place was really big, she hadn't realised quite how big before but walking around, looking for Raven, it felt huge.

Just before she was ready to give up she caught sight of Raven's red shiny jacket that she wore everywhere. As Clarke neared Raven she had to look twice.

Raven was talking to Bellamy. Why? Clarke almost wanted to run right then and there, if Raven was telling Bellamy about Clarke's little crush she would be mortified, she'd never come back to this place again, but Clarke assured herself that Raven would never embarrass her like that.

Clarke marched over to Raven as Bellamy began to leave. Just before he left he caught sight of Clarke.

"Wish me luck, Princess." He said in his deep, rough voice. Oh swoon, even his voice was heart melting. This boy was doing things to Clarke and she hadn't even formally met him yet. Why had he called her Princess? Did he call everyone Princess? Or was it just her?

"Good luck." Clarke responded. Did she seem desperate? No, of course she didn't. He was the one that asked her to wish him luck. But was she suppose to wish him look back or just smile? Stop, Clarke thought to herself. You're only over-analysing things. She really didn't want to mess things up. When Bellamy was out of ear shot Clarke spun Raven around.

"What were you doing with him?" She asked excitedly. it was like adrenaline was pumping through her or something. She was so pumped from that small encouter with Bellamy. Wish me luck, Princess, he had said. Clarkes inside felt like they could explode.

"Wow calm your horses there, Griffin. I only wanted to tell him that I had my money on him tonight, oh and I might've mentioned that you did too. Also... I might have let it casually slip out that you're single." Raven grinned sheepishly. Clarke would be angry with her if it wasn't for Bellamy. Princess was the only word she could understand right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Princess."


	4. Barbara Ann

It's been a whole month of Clarke and Raven attending the fights. She admits she definitely didn't like the sight of anyone getting hurt, especially Bellamy, but he was the reason she came every week. That small hope ignites inside of her whenever she walks through the front doors. Hoping to see Bellamy yet again. This time things turned out a bit... different. Raven and Clarke were once again sitting at the bar, it was like they marked their territory. Two stools at the front were only to be sat upon by Clarke and Raven. They began to get friendly with the crowd, they were usuals now. Coming in every Wednesday to catch sight of the new matches. Clarke most of all liked the vibe of the place.

Clarke excused herself but Raven hardly acknowledged her as she was chatting up the bar man. Clarke was shocked that she was now concidered a regular but she still had no idea where the bathrooms where. She searched around the big room until she saw a door. She guessed that was the bathroom, it was the only room she could find. What she definitely didn't expect to see behind the door was Bellamy Blake shirtless and putting jeans on.

She stood there, mouth opened, shocked. She didn't know what to do, she was mesmerised. Bellamy Blake was one beautiful specimen. Bellamy turned around as he heard the door open. He raised his eyebrows at seeing Clarke. He looked like a confused puppy. Clarke never had a puppy before but she always wanted one. 

"I..." Clarke trailed off. Bellamys chest was too distracting. 

"You just wanted to see me shirtless, don't worry I get it." Bellamy chuckled at the end, indicating he was joking. Clarke laughed along and smiled.

"Sorry I was - the bathroom. I- I mean. I was looking for the bathroom." Oh no. She stuttered. The worst possible thing to do infront of a very hot shirtless man.

"That's what they all say." Bellamy cracked a smile.

"Kidding, you can use my bathroom there." Bellamy nudged his head towards the bathroom.

Clarke smiled and headed towards the bathroom. When she closed the door she completely freaked out. Bellamy Blake was in the same room as her! She didn't even have to go to the toilet anymore, she got that spark in her anytime Bellamy was around that made her completely forget about anything else. 

"Okay, okay. The boy you like, who you barely know by the way, is outside, shirtless looking hella fine. Get a hold of yourself." Clarke whispered to herself. 

Clarke flushed the toilet, to give Bellamy the effect that she was in fact not talking to herself. She washed her hands out of habit and splashed her face. Clarke was about to give herself one more encouraging talk until she heard music... Was Bellamy playing music? She cracked open the door and walked back into the room. Bellamy now had a shirt on and hired the music. 

"Aba ba ba ba Barbara Ann, ba ba ba ba Barbara Ann. Take my hand..." Bellamy began to sing quietly. What so he can aslo sing now?! Clarke thought.

"Do you like the beach boys?" Bellamy asked. Nodding his head to the beat of the music.

"You got me rockin' and a rolin' rockin' and a reelin' Barbara Ann..." the music played out.

"Never heard of them." Clarke answers honestly. She liked jazz.

"Well you're going to have to get to like them if you keep accidentally walking into my room." Bellamy jokes.

"Is that an invitation Blake?" Okay where did this confidence come from, Clarke wondered.

Bellamy smirked and was about to speak again until a knock was on the door and Jasper poked his head in.

"Bellamy you're up in two minutes, hurry up." Jasper shut the door. Clarke was disappointed that their discussion had to come to an end. She had it bad fro Bellamy Blake.

"See you out there, Princess?" Bellamy asks or rather states. Clarke doesn't know what lead her to ask the next question but she couldn't help it. She was compelled to.

"Do you call everyone Princess?" Clarke seemed like a little girl, desperate.

"Now why would I call everyone Princess when the most gorgeous woman is standing here, right infront of me?" Bellamy looks longingly at her.

"Why me though? I'm not really Princess material..." Clarke felt weak everywhere.

"Well to me you are." Bellamy, with one last meaningful smile, closed the door and left.

Clarke stood there, smiling brightly. With the music playing in the background.

"Barbara Ann ba ba ba ba ba Barbara Ann..."


	5. Bell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Next Wednesday.

"Ohhhh" The crowd say in sync as Bellamy gets hit straight to the floor. Blood gushing from his nose. The other man, that Clarke has already forgotten the name of, cheers as he thinks he took the reigning champion down, but Bellamy being stubborn Bellamy slides his feet under the other man and he falls back. Bellamy punches him repeatedly. Clarke almost has to look away but she doesn't. She needs to keep an eye on Bellamy. He has to be okay. 

Once the other man is on conscious, Bellamy is dragged from the middle of the circle by Jasper and a boy Clarke knows well, Miller. Clarke saw that they dragged him back to Bellamy's dressing room. She was so worried. She could help him. Her mom was a doctor, she had seen her work on people's noses before and Bellamy's nose was definitely broken. Clarke rushed over to Bellamy's dressing room. She swung the door open and saw Bellamy sitting on a chair. He had a pack of iced peas resting on his face.

"Clarke? You can't be here-" Miller was interrupted by Bellamy.

"No- Miller it's okay." Bellamy sounded awful, his voice was horse and blood was everywhere.

Clarke knew they couldn't bring him to a doctor on the Ark because if they did then Bellamy would have to explain what happened and that would mean exposing the Ark Fight Club and the whole club and the usual Wednesday nights would be closed down.

"My mom's a doctor. Let me see if I can help him." Jasper looked over at Miller, skeptical but Miller only shrugged. Jasper and Miller had no idea what to do.

"Okay Bellamy lean your head forward. We don't want the blood to trickle down your throat. Skin and Septum are still intact. That's good. Okay this might hurt." Clarke warns Bellamy as she touches his nose.

"Oh mother fuc-" Bellamy yelled.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. It looks like your nose will be fine. Just put frozen peas wrapped in a towel on your nose for ten to fifteen minutes a day every few hours for the next couple of days, alright Bell?" Clarke says. Bell. She just called him Bell. Bellamy seemed to notice that too and grinned but once he grinned he yelled again.

"You're gonna have a pretty bad black eye. You should sleep on a couple of pillows during the night, it'll reduce some of the swelling, okay?" Clarke was shocked at how much she actually knew. She does want to be a doctor when she's older. Maybe she'll be pretty good at it, she thought.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay. Eh Jasper, Miller can you give us a minute." Jasper and Miller were already out the door in seconds.

"Thanks Princess. Saving the damsel in destress." Bellamy looks directly into Clarkes ocean blue eyes. They were so beautiful, he thought. 

"No problem Bell." Clarke smiled at the new nickname she came up with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I looked up everything about a broken nose, and having a broken nose can lead to having a bruise around your eye. Fun fact. It also can be treated at home if skin and the septum are still intact.


	6. The painter and the baker

"Hey what's up?" Clarke was running late, her class went on for longer than usual today. Raven and the girl Bellamy was with a few weeks ago were sat at the bar. 

Clarke took her rightful seat at her stool. The girl extended out her hand and spoke.

"Hi, I'm Octavia. Bellamy's sister. You're Clarke right?" So now it made sense, the girl was Bellamy's sister. Clarke was so relieved by this news that she gave Octavia a bright smile.

"Yep. Clarke Griffin." Clarke shook hands with Octavia.

"I was just talking about how distracted Bellamy is lately. I'm his coach and I've never seen him so sloppy before. Thanks for helping him with his nose by the way. He appreciated it. All he does now though is sit at home listening to some beach boys song. It's pathetic. He isn't even fighting tonight but he's here somewhere. Actually there's my boyfriend." Octavia looked around and spotted her boyfriend.

"Bye Raven, Clarke. Nice to meet you both." Octavia left and Raven stood up.

"Sorry Clarke I just got a call earlier saying they needed me at work, you going to be okay on your own?" Raven asked, she seemed sad, like she was letting Clarke down.

"No, I'll be fine! Talk to you later?" Clarke was a little disappointed, she was probably just going to sit on this stool for the rest of the night... Maybe she'll go home soon. Raven nodded and walked away. Clarke ordered a drink and looked around, she felt awkward now, being alone. A few moments later, three men were looking at her from across the room. They seemed a little bit older than her and she felt intimidated. She tried to look away. One man shouted at her.

"Hey babe! You seem a little lonley, wanna join?" He patted his lap, as if asking did Clarke want to sit on his lap. Clarke was disgusted. When Clarke relpied with no, the man stood up but as if right on queue, Bellamy sat right beside Clarke. She never felt so grateful for Bellamy. The butterflies were back in her stomach and her body felt ignited. The man across from her begrudgingly say back down and Bellamy sent daggers his way.

"Thank you." Clarke spoke softly. She was a bit put out by what could've happened in that situation if Bellamy hadn't stopped it.

"Don't thank me. Those assholes are idiots to treat you with such disrespect." Bellamy practically spat the words loudly at the men. Clarke and both Bellamy knew they wouldn't start a fight with Bellamy because everyone in the room had seen Bellamy fight, and he was definitely a good fighter. The men stood up and walked away.

"Dicks." Bellamy said. It seemed that Bellamy was angrier than Clarke at that moment. His breathing was ragged and he was turning red.

"Bellamy calm down. They're gone." Clarke put her hand on his. Bellamy's big hand held Clarke's small one. They seem so petite comapred to Bellamy's.

They talked for a few hours, learning a lot about each other, like for example how Clarke loves to paint and how she wants to become a doctor when she's older, just like her mom. Clarke learnt that Bellamy actually had a great sense of humour, he loved to bake which really surprised Clarke and he played the ukulele and the piano. They chatted, and gossiped and learnt a lot about each other. When closing time came, which was at two in the morning, Bellamy, being quite tipsy begged Jasper to give them one more hour. Clarke who was also quite tipsy begged along with Bellamy, neither one of them wanted to leave each others side. Jasper reluclantly gave them one more hour and by then Clarke was asleep on the stool and Bellamy was staring at her longingly. Jasper had to call Raven to bring Clarke to her room. 

Clarke gushed to Raven about how amazing Bellamy was. Raven threw her on her bed and Clarke fell asleep with a huge grin on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate all your comments and kudos:)


	7. Punching and Hugging

Clarke's mom had asked Clarke to go out and get more medication because she was running low. 

While Clarke was on her way to get medication she heard shouting coming from down the hall. She stopped in her tracks. Was that Bellamy's voice she heard? She quickly walked in the direction she heard the yelling. It was definitely Bellamy and she thought she recognised another boys voice, was it Murphy who was in her science class?

She turned the corner and there he was. Even while he was shouting, rage controlling his whole body, chest rising, breathing heavy, he still looked breathtaking. His black curly hair, boucing up and down. Clarke snapped out of her ogling when Bellamy punched Murphy on the head. A hard blown, fall-to-the-ground punch. Some people gathered around him staring, others helped Murphy but no one was brave enough to stand up to Bellamy. They were all too scared.

Clarke ran up, she saw Bellamy's fist clenched. He was ready to strike again. But once he saw Clarke's soft face he immediately released his fist and breathed out. She had this effect on him. He leaned in and hugged her, more like collapsing on her. Clarke tried to hold up his body. Clarke wondered what ticked Bellamy off so much. Little did Clarke know that the reason Bellamy punched Murphy was because of the sick suggestion he was making about Clarke.

 

Flashback

"I saw you with your new toy. She looks cute. Mind if you lend her... Only for a night though. If you know what I mean." Murphy winked at Bellamy. Bellamy was furious. He knew exactly who he was talking about. Clarke.

"Is she any good in bed? You've been with a lot of women so I'm sure she's not the best you've had. Wait have you mentioned to her how many girls you've slept with? Or should I do the honour?" Murphy was beginning to yell or more like raising his voice just to annoy Bellamy, he knew exactly how to get under Bellamy's skin.

"Be careful, Murphy!" Bellamy spat out his name like venom in his mouth. How dare he speak of Clarke in that way. She was so much more than that, Bellamy thought.

"Oh she just gets under-" Murphy didn't finish his sentence as Bellamy threw a blow to his head. It had no effecf on Bellamy's hand though, Bellamy has hit too many people to count. After a while his hand just didn't hurt.

Bellamy's face completely softened when Clarke moved between him and Murphy. He wanted to get Clarke as far as way from Murphy as possible. He collapsed into her. Breathless but absolutely loving Clarke's scent. He shot Murphy a look he hoped sent daggers his way. Murphy quickly stood up, he had his hand held against his head. He was gone in seconds and the crowd began to disperse. Bellamy and Clarke stood there, in each others arms. This girl was doing things to Bellamy, she was driving him insane and he loved it. He wanted to be with her every second of every day. He spent most of his days inside listening to the song Barbara Ann by the beach boys, because it reminded him of Clarke. Instead he should be training with Octavia, they relied on the money he got from the fights.

Eventually after what felt like hours but was only minutes, Clarke pulled away. She loved how Bellamy's big arms wrapped around her small figure, she felt safe and protected in his arms but she also felt powerful, like she could do anything and nothing or no one could stop her. She wanted to always feel like that.

"What was that about? Why'd you hit Murphy" Clarke was looking up at Bellamy with those huge, curious blue eyes. How could Bellamy possibly tell her that he hit Murphy because he was an asshole and was talking about Clarke? Bellamy thought it'd be best not to tell her so he shrugged.

"He's just an asshole that's all. No particular reason. I'm just glad you're okay. I need to go. See you Wednesday?" Bellamy rushed his words. He couldn't stand to lie to Clarke, he just wanted to leave now. Clarke slowly nodded her head and Bellamy quickly took off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Protective Bellamy is so hot.


	8. Another Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter left!

When Raven and Clarke arrived at the Ark Fight Club they immediately spotted Octavia sitting in their usual place. As they made their way over it was clear Octavia was ready to gush about something. They greeted Octavia and quickly sat down.

"You guys took forever. Right so I've got news" Clarke never saw Octavia like this before, she normally took her as the strong fighter girl but here she was gossiping. Just as Octavia was about to speak, Jasper's voice boomed from the other room. The three girls quickly stood up and walked towards the room. Raven had been making a lot of money from betting on Bellamy. Jasper was introducing the boy who was up against Bellamy. The crowd was cheering. Octavia leaned into Clarke and Raven. She shouted over all the cheering.

"Apparently Bellamy got in a fight with Murphy a few days ago... And get this, it was over a girl!" Octavia had a huge grin placed on her face. Clarke thought she was going to crumble right then and there. No, no, no. Why me? She thought. Why did she have to like the boy who liked another girl? She really believed Bellamy might've felt something for her. It was like her feet were stuck to the floor, she couldn't move. She was paralysed. Like in slow motion, Bellamy ran out as Jasper said his name. He was smiling, hands in the air, shirtless.

He looked around, looked for Clarke. He could notice those big blue eyes from a mile away. He gave her a bright, cheery smile but he could tell something was most definitely off about her. She just stood there, staring at Bellamy with shock and sadness. Bellamy's face quickly changed and he wanted nothing more than to run over to her, pick her up and kiss her. He couldn't do that though because Jasper screamed fight.

The boy in front of him, lunged at Bellamy. He was animalistic, scratching, biting, pouncing on Bellamy. Bellamy couldn't think of anything else except Clarke. Clarke began to leave. Her body movement came back to her. She quickly turned around and ran off. Raven knew better than to follow her, when Clarke was angry or upset she always wanted to be alone.

What was wrong with her tonight? Bellamy thought. Did he do something? She was looking at him with such disappointment. All too suddenly, Bellamy was plummeted to the ground. The boy on top of him was beating Bellamy with all the strength he had. Bellamy didn't even move. He had given up. He wanted the match to be over so he could find out what was wrong with Clarke.

The pain was unbearable. He had hit his broken nose repeatedly. There was definitely going to be damage done. Jasper called the match after Bellamy was barely moving. Miller and Jasper, just like a few weeks ago, had to drag him out. Bellamy stood up though, which was probably a really bad idea as everything hurt. The crowd was beginning to depart, he ran over to Octavia and Raven. 

"Where'd Clarke go? Is she okay?!" Bellamy was practically shouting with worry. Raven gave him a look of sympathy but she still looked angered. Raven knew Clarke didn't act upon her feelings much and then when she did, she ended up heartbroken.

"I don't know. I told her that you got in a fight over some girl with Murphy and she just kind of freaked out." Octavia was confused, she obviously didn't know about the feelings Clarke had for Bellamy and the reciprocated feelings Bellamy had for Clarke.

"You did what?!" Bellamy shouted at her. Clarke probably thought he was fighting over another girl. Why do girls always jump to conclusions? Bellamy thought.

"Wait... It was about Clarke wasn't it? Oh my god! Go! Tell her that!" Raven was squealing. Her best friend was going to get the boy after all. With that, Bellamy ran out. Raven called out her room number so Bellamy would know where to go. He sprinted towards the room in agony. He stopped in front of the door and gave the door a hard knock, it opened moments later.


	9. "I'm gone for five minutes and you can't even manage to keep your nose intact."

The door opened and revealed a crying Clarke. She was still in her clothes from that evening. When she arrived at her room she flung herself onto her bed and wept. She was so mad at herself. How could she possibly think a girl like her could be good enough for a guy like Bellamy Blake. She decided that she was never going back to the Ark Fight Club ever again. Although she was a little bit angry at Bellamy she couldn't deny how worried she was. When she left he looked so confused and the boy fighting him was aggresively beating Bellamy. Clarke hoped Bellamy would be okay. 

She heard a knock on the door around fifteen minutes later. It was probably Raven, she thought. Although Raven has a key card to her room and normally just walks right in. She opened the door and there he was. The man who controlled her feelings. Even when she was mad at him she still couldn't help the butterflies she felt and the heat rising in her face and arms. What was he doing here? Did Raven tell him why Clarke really left? Ugh, she thought, Clarke really didn't want to face him right now. It made her even more upset just seeing his face.

"It was you! The reason me and Murphy fought was because of you. He said some fucked up things about you and I lost my temper and just punched him. Clarke I like you! I really really like you!" Clarke was shocked, this was probably the happiest moment of her entire life. It wasn't perfect, with Bellamy's face covered with blood and scars and Clarke, in a complete state.

Bellamy stood there, breathing heavily, he can't believe he just said that. Clarke has changed him. He would've never said that to just any girl. Clarke was special. Clarke took a moment to reply and Bellamy was beginning to regret what he just said. What if Clarke didn't like him back? No, don't think like that, Bellamy thought, but what if this was all a big misunderstanding and Clarke was really just had the flu or something?

"I- God, I really like you too. It scares me Bellamy. I've never felt this way about anyone before." Both Clarke and Bellamy were breathless. They both felt a sense of relief with getting their feelings of their chests. 

"Me too Princess." They stood there, breathless for a couple of moments. Clarke on one side and Bellamy on the other. Bellamy, too eager to taste Clarke's lips. Crashed his lips into hers. He grabbed her face, wanting to keep her closer than ever. Clarke threw her arms over his neck and kissed him with full force back. This. This was the feeling they've been waiting for, a mix of relief, love, passion, anger, lust and warmth.

Bellamy closed the door and picked Clarke up. His hands under her thighs. He started to kiss her lips and then kissed small traces all along her neck. Clarke ran her hands up and down Bellamy's back, eager for more. He placed her on the table and kissed her more deeply, if that were even possible. Turns out they were too passionate and Clarke accidentally touches off Bellamy's nose. Bellamy let out a yelp.

"I'm gone for five minutes and you can't even manage to keep your nose intact." Clarke grins and Bellamy smiled brightly in reply. Both of them so happy that they found each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. Thank you for all the support! This was my first bellarke fan fiction but I'm definitely thinking of writing some more soon. I also really love Sterek and Briller so keep an eye out for them. I started a Sterek fan fic a while back but I don't know if I'm going to finish it. Once again, thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> These cuties are going to be seeing a lot more of each other.


End file.
